


An Advantageous Disadvantage

by agapeandzoe



Series: Hot and Heavy [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: CaBenson, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapeandzoe/pseuds/agapeandzoe
Summary: This will be a series of hot n' heavy, sexy one-shots; short little excerpts of Alex and Olivia in various situations. Some role-playing, a definite storyline, always leading to absolute desire.





	An Advantageous Disadvantage

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one chapter of the "Hot and Heavy" chapters that I have posted on FanFiction, and have had on there for 4 years.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_edit_property.php?storyid=12566999
> 
> I am simply testing this site out to see how well it is received. If it does well, I will post more:)

**_An Advantageous Disadvantage_ **

            Olivia placed her right hand on her belly and began rubbing circles—broad, large, gentle—over the entire expanse. She looked out the passenger window of the Range Rover and watched as the buildings passed by. They had just come from Dr. Bensaro for their last check-up before the birth and it had been a contemplative and emotional realization for both women.

            The baby had really been active lately—kicking, punching, turning—and every time he moved and decided to make himself known, Olivia would get conflicting emotions. She was elated that their son would soon be born and seemed to be so healthy, yet she was simultaneously scared to death. Her first baby. Their baby boy. Their son would soon be entering this world and she couldn’t wait, yet she was frightened shitless, as well.

            And it didn’t help that her wife had to leave this afternoon and stay overnight to settle a couple of legal dealings in Southampton. Alex needed to be there, in person, to sign a few deeds and financial statements for her father and so she was scheduled to go that afternoon and return the next day.

            She felt a hand on her knee then and she looked down at her wife’s hand and placed her own over the slender milkiness before bringing it to her face and kissing the back gently.

            Alex pressed the button to let her window down and scanned her building badge. The gates opened and she pulled the large SUV in and they began through the darkened space. “You OK, Babe?” Alex asked.

            “I wish you didn’t have to go, Al.” Olivia brought their hands to her left thigh.

            “I know, Liv. I hate to leave you, but it’s only one night and my father needs me there, in person.” Alex wriggled her hand away and placed in on her wife’s belly, just resting it there. “How are you feeling?”

            “Same, Al. Tired. Horny. Hungry. Huge.” Olivia looked at her wife.

            Alex smiled, her eyes focused on the road. “Well, you’re not _huge_ , Babe. If anything, you wear pregnancy _very_ well. Sexy Mama…”

            Olivia cocked her head to the side and studied her wife then.

She noted the crystal-blueness of those eyes, that perky nose, those full lips, those strong cheekbones and that amazing jawline. She let her eyes scan further down then, the creaminess of her neck, the freckles on her upper chest, the perkiness of those breasts just inside that blue and white checked blouse, the left lapel of her blouse puffed out to reveal the hint of her lacy, white bra.

            And Olivia had that uncontrolled feeling again.

It was happening to her more than ever now and there wasn’t anything she could do about it. The warm, tingly sensation in her core, her lower lips pulsating quickly, a small shudder throughout her body, goosebumps on her back and arms, and a warm sensation filling her, her eyes rolling slightly.

And just as soon as it started, it was quickly over in the small space of five, or so, seconds.

            She had been having these mini-orgasms a lot lately. Maybe it was the way the baby was pressing on her bladder. Maybe it was her heightened sensitivity in that particular lady area. Maybe it was the fact that it felt as though everything was swollen, even her nether regions. Maybe it was her emotional state and how everything seemed to make her happy or angry or sad or turn her on.

            Whatever it was, the brunette didn’t mind one bit—as long as it was just she and her wife who were present. She closed her mouth and swallowed then, not realizing it had been open, and then took a deep breath.

            Alex pulled into the parking space just next to the elevators, shifted gears, and then turned the engine off. Then those blue eyes turned to her.

            “Babe?” Alex placed a hand on her shoulder. “You OK? You got quiet all of a sudden.”

            Olivia cleared her throat and swallowed again, nodding quickly yet subtly. “Yeah, Al.” She smiled. “Couldn’t be better.”

            Alex looked at her then and narrowed her eyes, lips drawn inward, the corners of her mouth lifting slightly before becoming a full-out grin, one eyebrow lifting.

            “Don’t, Babe. Just…” Olivia trailed off as she looked out of the window then, right elbow resting on the ledge, her hand over her mouth.

            “ _Again_ , Liv?” Alex asked, her voice high, as if trying to refrain from laughing.

            “Ha, ha, ha, Al. I know. It’s very funny. And yes…” she turned and looked at the blonde, “… _again_. All the time now.”

            “What triggered it this time, Babe?”

            Olivia looked at her straight-on now, her expression intent. “You.”

            Alex bit her lower lip and reached for Olivia’s left hand on her thigh and squeezed it, the brunette allowing her this action. “Oh, Babe. I love it. I think it’s so sexy that it keeps happening to you…as long as…”

            “It is _only_ you that makes this happen, Al. But…I feel like…I _do_ want it to happen all the time and I love it. Who wouldn’t? But it’s only when you are here and I see you and smell you and touch you…or even when you just open your mouth and say my name.” Olivia looked out of the window again. “I can come just from hearing your voice, Alex. And it doesn’t make things easy…especially when we’re around other people.”

            Alex chuckled, “Well, at least you’re not working right now. I can just imagine you sitting at your desk at _Haven House_ , me calling, you trying to hold in an orgasmic squeal.”

            “I’ve perfected the silent climax, Al.” Olivia turned to her wife again. “And I mean _perfected_.”

            She watched Alex swallow hard then, all jest leaving her face. “God, Liv. Even sexier. So…” Alex cleared her throat, “…it happens even when I don’t know or realize?” The blonde raised her eyebrows.

            Olivia only nodded, now taking her thumbnail in between her front teeth, her gaze returning to the window as a small, red Miata pulled up next to them.

            It was someone from the eighth floor, a middle-aged man in his fifties named Pablo, that the ladies barely knew. They waved at him and he waved back and went on about his business.

            “Liv…”

            “What, Babe?”

            “Liv, look at me…”

            Olivia turned once more and saw her wife’s empathetic expression.

            Alex smiled. “I am so proud to be able to do that for you…as long as…” Alex began giggling silently, “…it’s not Rosie O’Donnell’s voice, or Roseanne Barr’s voice, or anyone else’s voice.”

            “It’s not, Al…” Olivia admitted softly. “Even now…listening to you…I’m—” Olivia closed her eyes as a small, yet pleasant, wave rolled throughout her lower body. She lifted her face to the ceiling and let out a small sigh. “Maybe it’s better you’re going for the night,” Olivia couldn’t help but smile, “…it’ll give my body a break…”

            She heard Alex take a slow breath in and let it out just as slowly.

            Olivia opened her eyes and turned her head to find Alex’s cheeks pink, her mouth parted, her pupils dilated.

            “If you need a break, you need a break,” Alex grinned.

            “But I don’t,” Olivia husked. “I just can’t seem to get enough because they’re…”

            Alex furrowed her brow. “They’re what?”

            “They’re not full ones, Al. They short…nice but short…not like when we…” Olivia raised her eyebrows.

            “When we what, Liv?” Alex smirked.

            “When we make love and have time for the foreplay and the build-up and then it’s…they usually last way longer…”

            So…” Alex began taking Olivia’s left hand into her own, “…if we make love—”

            “ _Somehow_ ,” Olivia interrupted.

            “…somehow make love, it might hold you over until I get back?” Alex offered, eyes wide.

            “Maybe…” Olivia said softly. “Can we go upstairs now?” Olivia looked around at the front window, Alex’s side and then back at her own before looking at her wife. “The windows are steamy…”

            Alex looked around now. “Jesus. Is that from us?”

            “Hot stuff, Al.” Olivia raised her eyebrows. “Can we?”

            Alex leaned in then, her mouth hovering over the brunette’s. “I have an hour till I have to leave. I will leave my baby so satisfied, you won’t need anything else until I get back. Deal?”

            Olivia felt her mouth part then, felt the warm breath on her mouth and she closed her eyes and nodded. “Deal,” she rasped.

…        …        …        …        …        …

            She couldn’t see her but she could sure as hell feel her. It felt like wet satin gliding along her slit, a tender soft wetness probing inside of her, the slippery sounds of her wife’s mouth on her only adding to the elation.

            After Alex had packed her overnight bag, she had begun the foreplay that led them here—kissing her neck, her breasts, relishing over and enjoying her naked body and loving every inch of her pregnancy as she whispered sweet nothings, repeated her named, and said all of the things Olivia liked to hear coming from her wife’s mouth. Those small utterances that seemed to always be the right words and turn the brunette on like no other.

            And the fact that her body was already so primed, so ready for constant releases, make it more difficult to control, but Olivia wanted her next orgasm to last, wanted it to tide her over, at least for a day or two.

            She felt selfish but that feeling of guilt soon passed and was replaced with complete euphoria as she felt her wife’s tongue enter her deeper, felt Alex’s slicked thumb run firm circles around her clit and then back off. Then, that full mouth on her clit and Olivia’s hips bucked upward as she clenched her teeth, felt her face tighten, and heard a strained withholding come out of the small spaces of her opened mouth.

            “Come, Liv…come hard, Baby…” Alex managed before returning.

            “Your t-tongue and y-your thumb, Babe…like that I’m gonna…” Olivia breathed as she felt those exact appendages once more, her knees squeeze the sides of her wife’s head, her ass lift off the bed as the sweet pleasure rolled throughout her body—slow, sensual, deep waves of pronounced pleasure. All she was looking for from her wife at that moment.

            She let her contractions run their course—strong, intense, pounding, her heart beating along with her pulsations—and then slowly let her backside and hips return to the mattress.

            She felt her wife slide up next to her then, on her right side, and then felt soft, delicate lips on her breast, hot breath, and then a soft, warm cheek on her shoulder.

            Olivia moaned and smiled and wrapped her arm around her wife.

            “Good?” Alex questioned.

            “Mmmmm, yes. Amazing.”

            “Last you through the night?”

            Olivia began giggling. “Probably not, but it’ll have to do.”

            Alex draped her arm over the expanse of the brunette’s belly and let out a contented sigh. “That’s what I thought. So, I have an idea.”

            “Oh, yeah?”

            Alex nodded and then lifted her head and placed her chin on her wife’s upper chest. “You and me. We have an appointment at eight o’clock tonight. Facetime.”

            “Facetime?”

            “You sure you want to see this whale ten pounds heavier on your screen, Al?”

            “I’m absolutely positive. Maybe…”

            Olivia opened her eyes then and looked down at the blonde. “Maybe what, Babe?”

            “Maybe we can both get satisfied during our _appointment_.” Alex smiled.

            “Mmmm,” Olivia kissed her wife’s forehead gently, “…I like the way you think.”

            “Then it’s a Facetime date. Eight o’clock tonight.”

            “I’ll be here, Al.”

…        …        …        …        …        …

            Alex looked at her watch for the fiftieth time on the past ten minutes. It was seven fifty-five and she and her brother and father had already had a meeting with an attorney about property rights and had signed some papers. They had eaten a delicious seafood dinner prepared by Katie and Cathy and were now sitting in the TV room, Bill Cabot regaling the group about the time he saw John F. Kennedy in the Southampton market and they had had a discussion about Maine lobsters versus Shinnecock Bay lobsters and which were better.

            Alex looked at her watch again. 7:57. And she waited until there was a good stopping point, a lull in the conversation, before she opened her mouth and yawned appropriately.

            “Oh, Alex. You look tired, Dear. Why don’t you go ahead and go to sleep? You have an early day tomorrow.” Cathy Cabot took a sip of tea and then set her cup on her saucer.

            “I think I will, Mom.” Alex stood and brushed off her white, linen pants.

            “Seven o’clock meeting with Harry Stenovsky at his office tomorrow, Pumpkin. We can’t be late. OK, Princess?” Bill Cabot smiled.

            “I’ll be ready, Daddy. This one is the one you have to worry about.” Alex thumbed in the direction of her brother as she moved in front of him to pass him on the sofa.

            “Oh, Sweet Pea,” Jonathan’s falsetto was high-pitched and cracked, “…I have an alarm clock, honey cakes.” He slapped the back of her leg as she walked by.

            “Jesus, Johnny!” Alex began rubbing her leg.

            “Language, Alex.”

            “Sorry, Mom.” She glared at Jonathan. “He shouldn’t be hitting ladies, anyway. Right Johnny?”

            “Mea culpa,” he sneered.

            “Goodnight everyone. See you early tomorrow,” Alex said just before exiting the room and heading down the hallway. She moved to her bedroom door and opened it, slipping her phone from her back pocket and looking for any texts or missed calls. There were none. She noted the time. 8:00. On the dot.

            She sat on the bed, phone in hand and took a deep breath. She wasn’t feeling particularly amorous or lascivious after spending the evening with her brother and mother and father and Katie, but this was a promise she had made to her wife and she was keeping it.

            She tapped on the FaceTime app and then scrolled down to Olivia’s cell number and let her thumb hover over the phone symbol before there was a knock on the door.

            “Allie?” Jonathan’s deep voice questioned.

            Alex took a deep breath and let it out, shaking her head. “What do you want, Johnny?”

            “Can I come in?”

            “No, you can’t, big bro. I’m not dressed.”

            “So, come in?” he teased.

            “If you do, so help me…” Alex hissed.

            “OK, OK,” he chuckled. “See you in the morning?”

            “OK, Jonathan. Goodnight,” Alex called.

            “Goodnight, sis.”

            Alex waited a few seconds, listening for movement, and when she heard none she moved back to her phone.

            The bathroom would be better. There was another door. It locked. Much better. Besides, her wife was waiting for her and probably exhausted, as was typical in her state at this time of night.

            Alex headed to the bathroom and entered, closed the lid and sat, and then closed the door, pressing the brunette’s number right away

            One ring. Two rings. On the third ring, they were connected.

            And all Alex saw was perfection. One rotund belly in the foreground and Olivia’s face behind it—tanned, sleepy and beautiful.

            The brunette was wearing a white, spaghetti-strapped tank, braless beneath, her nipples large and pronounced beneath the sheet fabric, and Alex’s mouth began producing moisture immediately.

            For as much as her wife told her she was turned on all the time, the sentiments were equally reciprocated on the blonde’s end.

            “Hey, Babe,” Olivia oozed, rubbing smooth circles on the roundness of her belly.

            “Hey, Liv,” Alex smiled, holding the phone out slightly.

            Olivia furrowed her brow. “What are you wearing? Where are you?” She leaned forward to try and see better.

            “I’m in the bathroom, Liv. I felt it was more private. My brother is…I feel like he’s lurking.”

            Olivia’s body began shaking then and her smile broadened. “Sounds like your brother.”

            “How are you feeling?” Alex asked.

            “Why aren’t you wearing something sexy, Babe?” Olivia took her right hand to her shoulder and slid the strap down to her upper arm.

            Alex watched the movement with absolute mesmerizaton, concentration.

            “Is that my New York sweatshirt and what are you wearing on bottom?”

            Alex smiled. “White linen pants.” She angled the phone so her wife could see and then tilted it back to her upper torso and face. “I got chilly and I love wearing your sweatshirts because they smell like you and remind me of you…” Alex added. “You know that, Liv.”

            Olivia nodded and smiled. “I do know that, Al.” Olivia took in a sharp intake of air and then yawned widely. “Mmmmm, sorry. I’m exhausted. I cleaned out the refrigerator when you left and it took a lot out of me.” She yawned once more. “Sorry, Al. Tell me about your business you had.”

            “Oh, Liv. It’s boring stuff. I just had to sign—”

            “What were you wearing when you signed, Al?” Olivia oozed.

            Alex couldn’t help but smile as she shook her head at her wife. “I wore these…these white linen pants and my beige, silk, long-sleeved blouse.”

            “And shoes?” Olivia questioned, her mouth parted, eyes small slits.

            “I wore my beige, three-inch heels with the red soles…”

            “Uh, huh…” Olivia breathed, her eyes now closing, face lifted to the ceiling. “And…” she tried, “…your…was your…?” Olivia face tensed, her brow furrowed, her mouth open as she let out a moan of pleasure and then began panting.

            Alex watched as her wife clutched her own right breast, short quick breaths being expelled as she continued to groan with each jumping of her body. And the blonde could only smile, feeling content in the fact that she did this to her wife. Her and only her.

            Olivia’s eyes opened then, this time only barely. “I’m sorry, Babe,” she whispered.

            “Sorry about what, Liv?”

            Olivia closed her eyes again and moaned. “I’m sorry. I’m so tired. I got off and…” She yawned again, “…you didn’t, Babe. And I’m…”

            Alex watched her wife’s mouth part, watched her head sink further into her pillow, watched as her wife’s face spiraled and became the wall, and then turned and became the ceiling, their spinning ceiling fan above the bed.

            “Liv?” Alex tried.

            Nothing. Only the sound of her wife’s peaceful, deep breathing.

            “Liv? Tap the _end_ icon, Babe.” Alex tried. “Liv?”

            And Olivia must have heard her and done it, because the call ended, the screen went black, all was peaceful. Alex smiled to herself, hugging her phone to her chest, happy in the fact that she had just brought pleasure to her wife, yet again, and that they would soon have a healthy, tiny, new addition to their family to give their love to.

            And this filled Alex with unbelievable hope and joy.


End file.
